A recent automatic wire-winding system using bobbins continuously supplied to a wire winding apparatus is provided with a carrying device for carrying the bobbins while being carried on a carrier (palette). Thus, this system requires means for effectively transferring the bobbin or carrier between the carrying device and the winding apparatus.
The following technique is one known example for transferring the bobbin or carrier.                [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Application HEI 06-302453(A)Patent Literature 1 discloses a wire winding system in which a winding bobbin carried on a bobbin carrier when being carried by a carrying device is introduced along with the bobbin carrier from the carrying device into a winding apparatus so as to prevent the carrier emptied during winding operation from staying in the carrying device.        
A plurality of wire winding apparatuses are installed along the carrying device in the winding system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, so that each winding apparatus can perform winding operations while the carrier carrying the bobbin is transported to the other winding apparatus in order for saving waiting time in which the other winding apparatus stands by until winding operation in the winding apparatus working in the system is finished. This winding system has a spindle shaft connected to the bobbin sent to the winding apparatus to rotate the bobbin and a retractable nozzle for feeding wire to be wound on the bobbin.